


Fictober 2019

by DarthRamette



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthRamette/pseuds/DarthRamette
Summary: These are my 2019 Fictober ficlets and they are not in order. You can also read them on my tumblr blog at https://imperialdominance.tumblr.com/





	Fictober 2019

It had been more than a pleasant evening for Andriy. Dinner and conversation with Lakadimos has been invigorating, the food perfect and mood relaxed. Now she held onto his arm as they strolled around the cultural district looking to see what the next play to be performed was and when it started its run. 

Looking over he could see she was smiling and leaning her head towards him as they walked. She was stunning in her dress that hugged her curves in just the right way while showing enough leg that had his mind and other parts of him wondering what they would feel like wrapped around him. 

“It seems the play does not begin until Felday my dear.” 

“I will ensure we have tickets to the opening performance. I know you wish to see it as do I and my Grandmother is a patron here. Tickets will be procured by lunch.” 

“Procured, your supply experience is sneaking out in your vocabulary,” she teased him while squeezing his forearm 

“What can I say, I am a man of simple tastes. Bowties, canes, shipping manifests and beautiful women. Though I admit the beautiful woman part is what has my complete attention right now.” 

Shyly Lak looked away slightly embarrassed to hear him call her that, taking compliments was not a strong suit of hers and something she was still getting used to. 

“Thank you, you look dashing yourself.”

“I did not mean to embarrass you Lak, apologies if I did.”

“No its fine Andriy, I’m just not used to being paid any that’s all.”

“That is a crime in itself.” lifting her chin so she was looking at him in the eyes,”I might just have to kiss you.”

Lowering his lips he gently captured hers as he felt her arms begin to wind around his neck. Pulling her closer he deepened it moaning into her mouth. As the need for oxygen pulled them apart he kissed her quickly one more time.

“I have waited to do that and it was wonderful.”

“Can’t say I have any complaints about you in that area.”

The rest of the evening was spent walking arm in arm, getting a late night caf and finally him escorting her back to her apartment. Now the question was, should she invite him in for the night or not…tbc


End file.
